2 Days a Week
by Bird of Prey
Summary: Timmy is tired of school. What measures will he go to make it stop? Now third (& final) scene up.
1. Scene 1

2 Days a Week  
  
(Scene opens up at house. Timmy opens the door.)  
  
Timmy- (tired) Ugh.  
  
Cosmo- Hey Timmy! Look, I have a new trick! (turns to duck)  
  
Cosmo- (to tune of "Charge" at baseball game) Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack. Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, QUACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Timmy- Real funny, Cosmo.  
  
Wanda- What's wrong, Timmy?  
  
Timmy- I had a really bad day today.  
  
(Starts a flashback)  
  
Cosmo- Help! I am dematerializing!!!!  
  
Wanda- Cosmo, it's just a flashback!  
  
Cosmo- Oh, sorry.  
  
(Continues with flashback)  
  
Timmy- (faded) I got Fs on all my homework assignments, I failed the test, and I got detention! (Returns to reality) This stinks!!!  
  
Wanda- That's to bad, Timmy.  
  
Cosmo- Yeah  
  
Timmy- Tell me about it! If only there were no such thing as school days.  
  
Cosmo & Wanda- Uh oh.  
  
Timmy- Hey! I know a perfect wish!  
  
Wanda- Let me guess, (Turns head into Timmy's head) 'I wish everyday was the weekend,' right?  
  
Timmy- Wow! Good guess!  
  
Wanda- Well, just go ahead and wish then Timmy.  
  
Timmy- O.K. guys, I wish that everyday was the weekend!  
  
(Cosmo and Wanda look at each other with worried looks; wands flash)  
  
Timmy- Cool! Let's check the calendar!  
  
(Goes to calendar, turns pages)  
  
Timmy- Wow, every day is the weekend, guys!  
  
Cosmo- Sense there isn't school tomorrow, why don't you go have fun?  
  
Timmy- O.K.!  
  
(End Scene One) 


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2  
  
A couple weekends later (or six days). (Scene opens at Chester's house. Timmy is playing video games)  
  
Chester & A.J.- Yeah! Go Timmy, go Timmy! C'mon! You can do it!  
  
A.J.- Yeah! Just one more level to go and you'll beat the game!  
  
(BOOM comes from screen)  
  
Chester, Timmy, & A.J.- Awwww.  
  
Timmy- Oh well. Guys, sense it's the weekend again, let's go outside!  
  
Chester & A.J.- O.K.!  
  
(Outside. A.J., Timmy, and Chester are playing baseball)  
  
Cosmo & Wanda- (Hushed) Timmy! Psst! Over here!  
  
(Timmy turns head, nods, than turns back)  
  
Timmy- Uh, guys.  
  
Chester & A.J.- Yeah?  
  
Timmy- I. uh. gotta feed my goldfishes!  
  
A.J.- What kind of word is "goldfishes?"  
  
Timmy- A certain kind of word!  
  
Chester- O.K. Timmy. We'll meet you back here, all right?  
  
Timmy- O.K.  
  
(Timmy walks over to Cosmo and Wanda)  
  
Timmy- What's up, guys?  
  
Wanda- I don't like this wish, Timmy. Something bad is going to happen. I just know it!  
  
Cosmo- Yeah Timmy. Listen to her!  
  
Timmy- C'mon guys! This wish is incredible! There's no school, and I can do what ever I want. Plus, my parents are home, and now Vicky can't baby- sit me!  
  
(Vicky is on the street in tattered clothes)  
  
Vicky- spare change anyone?  
  
Wanda- Well. I guess nothing bad has happened yet.  
  
(FLASH! BOOM!)  
  
End Scene 2 


	3. Scene 3

Scene 3  
  
(Old man with beard appears)  
  
Cosmo, Wanda, & Timmy- Oh, no!  
  
Old Man- TIMMY TURNER!  
  
Timmy- Yes.? Who are you?  
  
Old Man- I AM FATHER TIME! RULER OF THE HOURS, KING OF SECONDS!  
  
Timmy- Father Time?  
  
(Cosmo's eyes brighten)  
  
Cosmo- Grandpa!  
  
Father Time- Cosmo boy!  
  
(They run toward each other. Grandpa gives Cosmo a noogie)  
  
Father Time- Hey Cosmo, how you doing?  
  
Cosmo- I'm doing fine, Grandpa!  
  
(Wanda and Timmy look at each other with puzzled looks)  
  
Wanda & Timmy- Uh.  
  
Father Time- I've missed you Cos- (pause) Ahem, back to business.  
  
(Father Time disappears and reappears in front of Timmy)  
  
Father Time- YOU HAVE UPSET TIME! AND FOR THAT YOU MUST PAY!  
  
Timmy- Oh yeah! What has wishing that everyday were the weekend done that's bad?  
  
Father Time- Well, just ask my wife, Mother Nature.  
  
(Mother Nature appears)  
  
Cosmo- Hi Grandma!  
  
Mother Nature- Hi Cozzi Wozzi!  
  
(Cosmo's cheeks turn red)  
  
Mother Nature- Well, anyway. Timmy, if you will look at this diagram. (Holds up Diagram) As you can see, all of the animals are mixed up and confused. When the bears hibernate, they won't get the sleep they need, and will wake up in the middle of January! This is unacceptable!  
  
Timmy- Really? Oh, I didn't mean to upset the animals! I just was tired of school.  
  
Cosmo- Timmy! If you're tired of school, why don't you wish that the school was gone.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
